Written in the Stars
by theDDAllen
Summary: What happens when Kagome H. and Kaede F. come to visit Haruhi without knowing her secret, meet the silly Host Club, and turns everything into a big love web? Will they all turn on each other to get with the person they love? What happens to HaruxTama?


Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have finally admitted their feelings towards each other, but haven't necessarily confirmed their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend official. Haruhi's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, comes for a visit, but doesn't know about Haruhi's secret. What will happen when she finds out? Will she be upset? Besides that, Haruhi's best friend Kaede Fuyou travels from her town which isn't exactly far from Ouran Academy to see Haruhi after a year of not seeing each other. What will happen when Kaede starts to crush on a certain someone?

The host club sits about their music room, chatting away about how to make the club more money. Of course the twins are complaining of not being able to go on another vacation and Honey-senpai is stuffing his face with a delicious diversity of sweets.

Kaoru: Come on boss, we're BORED. There's gotta be something we can do to earn money AND to have fun.

Kyoya: Well as you can tell our funds are being cut short after the vacations, the incident at the beach with those girls which cause me to send them all gift baskets, the furniture broken because of you two fighting, and all the trouble Haruhi's put us through. So we kinda need to do a little more extra work since we can't continue to take money out of the school's funds.

Haruhi: He's saying me like I actually intended to do those things. -_-

Kaoru: Geez Haruhi, why do you insist on doing things to make us lose money?

Haruhi: HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT OK?

Hikaru: *chuckles* Besides, I don't see how we're going to make money if Tamaki won't be charming his customers anymore.

Honey: Huh? I didn't know you quit, Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki: -_- I didn't know either.

Hikaru: Well you had to stop something, right? I mean you can't be dating Haruhi, who everyone besides us thinks is a boy, and be flirting with other girls, now can you?

Tamaki: O.O…OH NO YOU'RE RIGHT! WHAT WILL I TELL THE LADIES? WHAT WILL I SAY TO HARUHI? WILL SHE BE JEALOUS OF ME AND MY JOB? WILL THE CUSTOMERS BE JEALOUS OF ME SPENDING ALL MY TIME WITH MY BELOVED HARUHI? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? IS HARUHI GOING TO MAKE ME CHOOSE BETWEEN HER AND MY JOB AS THE HOST CLUB'S KING?

Haruhi: -_- Senpai I'm right here and I'm not jealous…..

Tamaki: OH MY POOR LITTLE GIRL *hugs her head* YOU DON'T HAVE TO TRY AND HIDE YOUR FEELINGS FROM ME. IT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR YOU TO BE JEALOUS OF OTHER GIRLS BEING ALL OVER ME!

Haruhi: I told you I'm not jealous! I could care less about you still doing your job. You were the president of the Host Club way before I got here, so you don't have to stop your job because of me.

The theatre of Tamaki's mind:: Haruhi: Oh Tamaki dear, I just can't bear to keep it inside any longer. Tamaki: What sweetheart? Haruhi: *hugs him tight* I don't know what I would do if anyone touched you besides me! I just can't bear the thought of those girls falling in love with you. No one will ever love you as much as I do!

Tamaki: *talking to himself* Oh she's so cute!

Haruhi: ARE U LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'M SAYING? Besides it isn't like we're OFFICIALLY dating now anyway.

Tamaki: *gasps/sulking*

Honey: Wow Haru-chan don't you think you were a little hard on him?

Haruhi: Oh come on Senpai get up from there!

*The doors of the Host Club burst open*

Kagome: OHHH HARUHIIIIIII!

Host Club: Erkk?

Haruhi: Oh my goodness! *runs to her* Kagome?

Kagome: Eew get out of my face. How do you know my name? Where is Haruhi?

Haruhi: *Oh right she doesn't recognize me.*

Kagome: HEY!

Host Club: *stands up fast*

Kagome: Do you guys know a Haruhi Fujioka?

Haruhi: *freaking out*

Tamaki: Well ya see…

Hikaru: She's actually..

Mori: Not here right now

Host Club: Huh? *looks at Mori*

Mori: She stepped out for a bit. Welcome to Ouran Academy's Host Club. May we help you with anything else?

Haruhi: *relieved*

Kagome: *Oh my he's gorgeous* My you all are so good-looking! What exactly is a host club, anyway?

Tamaki: Well, my dear. *smirks* We are the handsomest boys in school who have started a club to entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands.

Kagome: Oh wow sounds like fun! I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm Haruhi's cousin.

Tamaki: Cousin? Nice to meet you there Kagome! We are Haruhi's bestest friends! I'm Tamaki! The Host Club's president. 3rd Year *smiles*

Kyoya: I'm Kyoya, vice-president, 3rd Year

Kaoru&Hikaru: We're the Hitachiin twins. 2nd years

Honey: I'm Mitskuni! Honey for short, and this is Takashi *smiles adorably*

Mori: You can call me Mori. And we're Seniors.

Kagome: Wow! I'm a senior, too. It was nice to meet you all! When you see Haruhi please tell her that I dropped by and I'll be at her house waiting. *smiles*

Haruhi: I'm here Kagome *changed into a dress*

Kagome: Oh Haruhi! *hugs her tight* I've missed you so! What's up? You haven't came to visit in a while I thought you fell off the face of the earth.

Haruhi: *laughs* I've missed you too. Where have u been ?

Kagome: Ugh mom's job had to be transferred so we moved away, but I missed you and your cross-dressing father *laughs* so I managed to talk her into letting me move in with you guys!

Haruhi: That's awesome!

Kagome: Say, where'd that little dude go to? He was just here, I almost forgot. He knew my name for some reason. Have u been talking about me? *laughs*

Haruhi: Uh *nervous* sure

Kagome: Well it's nice to meet you guys and I want to invite all u to a party I'm throwing at Haruhi's place to celebrate me moving in! *smiles*

Haruhi: Party?

Tamaki: We would love to come! Especially since we can go to Haruhi's house again!

Haruhi: this is going to be horrible -_-

*At the party*

Everyone: *dancing*

Someone knocks on the door.

Kagome: OH Haruhi go answer that! *giggles*

Haruhi: Um okay? *answers the door/eyes widen* KAEDE

Kaede: HARUHI

They both hug each other and jump around without a care in the world. After all they were bestfriends who haven't seen each other in like a year.

Kyoya: And who might this beautiful young lady be?

Kaede: *smiles* Hi. I'm Kaede Fuyou

Kyoya: Intriguing. Very nice to meet you Ms. Fuyou.

Kaede: No need to be formal darling. Please call me Kaede, I insist.

Kyoya: *smiles* Kaede it is then.

Hikaru&Kaoru: We are the Hitachiin—

Kaede: *Pushes them away* So Kyoya do you go to the same school as my dear Haruhi?

Kyoya: *laughs* Why yes I do, actually.

Host Club: O.o

Tamaki: Is Kyouya actually….

Hikaru&Kaoru: …..flirting with someone?

Tamaki: I've never seen this before.

Mori: Looks like Kyoya-senpai is taking a liking to someone finally.

Tamaki: Mori-senpai you sure are talking a lot lately. Is it because of that girl Kagome?

Mori: Huh? Nonsense *blushes*

Honey: Takashi has a crush on Kagome! *giggles*

Kagome: Huh?

Haruhi: Geez you guys are weird. You come visit me but end up having boys fall for you.

Kagome: That was so not my plan at all, but Mori-senpai is freaking hot. I love the mysteriousness about him. It makes my skin crawl with excitement! *squeals*

Haruhi: Hikeh? I don't care Kagome.

Kaoru: She sure is all over Kyoya-senpai.

Hikaru: It's obvious she likes him.

Kaoru: She's really pretty, too.

Hikaru: Hmm?

Haruhi: Hey Kaede. Come meet my other friends or are you gonna hover over Kyoya-senpai all day *smirks*

Kaede: I'm not hovering we were just talking *smirks* now who's your friends

Kaoru&Hikaru: as we were saying before…we're the Hitachiin twins! Kaoru and Hikaru.

Kaede: Duhh I can see that you're twins. I like your name though Kaoru. *smiles sweetly*

Kaoru: *blushes*

Hikaru: Are u blushing dear brother? *smirks*

Kaoru: Shut up!

Honey: I'm Mitskuni!

Mori: Honey for short

Honey: and this is Takashi! *smiles*

Mori: Mori for short.

Kaede: Awhh you guys are adorable together. Yall do make the nice pair of bestfriends. Just like me and Haruhi! *smiles*

Honey: I thought we were Haru-chan's best friends?

Mori: We are. Haruhi just knew Kaede before us.

Kaede: Um why does he call you Haru-chan?

Haruhi: Uhh anyways this is Tamaki!

Tamaki: Nice to meet you dear. *smiles*

Kaede: Wow….you are simply gorgeous.

Tamaki: I've been told *chuckles*

Kaede: *gets close to him* would you like to dance my darling?

Tamaki: Um….

Haruhi: I think you two should go dance and get to know each other better *smiles*

Kaede: Great! *runs to dance*

Hikaru: Are u sure about that Haruhi?

Haruhi: about what?

Kaoru: You just sent you boyfriend to go dance with another girl

Hikaru: Who happens to like him

Kaoru: and who is you friend

Haruhi: Don't be silly. Nothing will happen between them. *walks off*

Kaoru: She is something else

Hikaru: Maybe we misjudged Haruhi. Maybe she is more evil than we think

Kaoru: Shut up Hikaru.

Hikaru: I just want to see how this all will play out. These weird girls just got here and are already starting trouble. *smirks*

Kaoru: What do you mean ass?

Hikaru: Hmph….Kagome doesn't know that Haruhi acts like a boy at school. She likes Mori, but Mori spends most of his time with Honey. Kaede like Tamaki AND Kyoya and Kyoya likes her. Plus you like her and Haruhi is getting jealous without even realizing it. I'm just going to sit back and watch how this all will pan out.

Kaoru: You're so stupid and I don't like Kaede! *walks off*

Hikaru: Whatever you say Kaoru, but I'm smarter than you think. This will sure be interesting.

Don't forget to follow me on twitter please! And I'm sorry it isn't as good it's my first time.


End file.
